


hello, tell me you know? yeah, you've figured me out

by mercury_dex (orphan_account)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Gay Parents, M/M, Original Character(s), Protective Ryan, Trans Character, Trans Shane Madej, Worried Shane Madej, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mercury_dex
Summary: Shane closed the door to his bedroom softly, hoping that his friend's kids wouldn't wake at the door's latch closing. You could never be sure with a five year old and an eight year old, though.or that one time where Shane was asked to babysit for a couple days and couldn't do it alone(CONTINUED ON DIFFERENT ACCOUNT)





	hello, tell me you know? yeah, you've figured me out

**Author's Note:**

> Shane you self destructive motherfucker.  
Also, fyi, Landon is five and Avery is eight. They're brothers and their mom's name is Jenna.

Shan_e_ closed the door to his bedroom softly, hoping that his friend's kids wouldn't wake at the door's latch closing. You could never be sure with a five year old and an eight year old, though.

To explain what you’re about to read, Shane had taken on the responsibility of watching his friend Jenna’s kids for a week while she went out of town on a business trip. If she brought the kids, they would’ve missed enough school to be expelled, and the poor woman had payed way too much to get them in just for them to get kicked out.

So here we find our typically bright and sarcastic ghost-hunter a bit more tired and downtrodden than what you’d expect from him.

He walked into the kitchen tiredly and put his yellow mug under the coffee machine, then grabbing jelly and creamer from the fridge. He made his coffee and his sandwich with bags under his eyes, which were already heavily lidded.

He had never been an extrovert. He was never good with long periods of time spent with other people(unless, of course, that person was Ryan), so watching two chatty kids from a few hours after he woke up to now was exhausting, to say the least.

He took a deep breath and simply stood in his kitchen, not bothering to grab either of the things he just made. He massaged the front if his forehead and pulled out his phone to save the location of the kids' school to Google Maps.

Once his phone was back in his pocket, he heard his door slowly creak open and Ryan walked in. '_Shit, I forgot I gave him a key,' _he thought, waving and holding a finger to his lips.

_"Shhh," he hissed. "I'll explain in a minute."_

Ryan cocked an eyebrow at Shane, but nodded and sat at the couch quietly, waiting for Shane. He seemed... Off. Tired, for one thing. But maybe he shouldn't question. Shane was having coffee at three in the morning, so he must've had a long day.

Shane came over to sit next to Ryan and sighed. "So I should probably explain, huh?" He added softly, not moving his head to look at Ryan.

Ryan nodded, almost stiffly. “Why are we being quiet?” He half-whispered, in the sort of tone that makes your voice crackle.

”Yeah, about that. I may or may not have volunteered to watch my friend’s kids for a week.”

”You _what_?” Ryan hissed. “We have two Unsolved episodes to record this week!”

Shane sighed, a resigned downward stare stretching across his face as he squeezed the bridge of his nose. “I know, Ryan.”

”Plus we have to record a postmortem, and we were asked to be in a totally separate video that has nothing to do with Unsolved!”

”...I know, Ryan.”

Ryan was about to ask Shane why he had been so careless to take care of these kids when he actually saw the look on his face; the poor tall bastard was slouching, resting his face in his hands and his elbows on his knees. He looked exhausted.

“I don’t know how the hell I’m gonna do this, okay? I have limited free time when the boys are at school, and I just have that time to clean. I don’t know how I’m gonna go to work, I don’t know how I’m gonna record the ep, I just don’t know, alright?” Shane rambled tiredly, almost mad at himself for taking on this responsibility. His voice was shaking and so were his hands, and when he finally looked up there was a broken glaze over his eyes.

Ryan looked at Shane with pity- He had never seen his friend so lost in all their years of knowing eachother. 

“Look man... If it would make life any easier, I can stay here and help with the kids.” Ryan said after a beat of tired silence.

”Its alright,” Shane scrubbed his face with his hands, “You don’t need to. I’ll get by.” He blinked heavily, taking a sip of his black coffee(which Ryan noted, considering that Shane hates bitter coffee).

”It’s not ‘alright’, I’m gonna help you whether you like it or not. You’re too tired and too drained to do a whole week of this,” Ryan gestured to the room around them, “So i’m going to be here to help you. Got it?”

Shane stared at Ryan with a grin that was almost... love struck? Ryan just played it off as his imagination getting the better of him. There’s no way in hell-

”Thanks, Ry. Really.” Shane forced himself up and stretched. “You want some coffee? This might be a long night.”

”Always.”


End file.
